1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for deterring or decelerating undesirable behavior by an individual through the use of aversive stimulus. More specifically, this invention relates to a remotely controlled apparatus for administering electrical aversive stimulus to an individual and a method of treatment using the apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to use aversive stimulus, such as the application of an electric shock, to deter certain types of undesirable behavior. For example, therapists have used electrical aversive stimulus to deter or decelerate self-injurious behavior in individuals. Electrical aversive stimulation has also been used to educate or train individuals. For example, aversive stimulus has been used to educate or train individual using a method known as "behavior rehersal". Behavior rehersal is typically used on individual who have exhibited undesired behavior in the past. Often, the undesired behavior that the individuals exhibited in the past was extreme, such as exhibiting violence against others. With behavior rehersal, the individual is prompted to engage in a form of the undesired behavior or is vividly reminded of the past undesired behavior. When the individual engages in the behavior or when it is clear that the individual recalls the behavior, aversive stimulus is administered to the individual in order to remind him or her of what will occur if he or she engaged in that type of behavior in the future.
Aversive stimulation has also been used to train animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,160 discloses an apparatus that may be worn on the body of the individual to be treated. The apparatus is said to automatically sense the types of patient movements associated with self-injurious behavior. In response to those movements, an electrical aversive stimulus is automatically administered.
When aversive stimulus is used to educate or train an individual, such as when behavior rehersal is used, it may be desirable to utilize a stimulus in which the aversiveness, as perceived by the individual being treated, is less than that of a stimulus which is used to deter or decelerate the individual's present behavior.
There remains a need for a compact apparatus for administering aversive stimulus which may be remotely activated by a therapist, and which provides an indication that the stimulus has been administered. There also remains a need for an apparatus which generates a stimulus having various characteristics which may be adjusted in order to vary the aversiveness of the stimulus as perceived by the individual.
In addition, there remains a need for a method of administering aversive stimulus in which the actual administration of the stimulus may be monitored and in which various characteristics of the stimulus may be adjusted in order to vary the relative aversiveness of the stimulus.